Prince of Persia: Rival Swords
|image = Prince of Persia Rival Swords PSP Boxart.jpg |developer = Ubisoft Montreal Pipeworks Studios |publisher = Ubisoft |distributor = Ubisoft |designer = |writer = |artist = |composer = |director = |series = The Sands of Time Trilogy |engine = Jade Engine |aspect ratio = |resolution = |version = |platforms = , |releasedate = April 3, 2007 April 5, 2007 |genre = |modes = |ratings = |media = |requirements = |input = |cabinet = |arcade system = |cpu = |sound = |display = |pregame = Prince of Persia: Revelations |nxtgame = Prince of Persia Classic |precanongame = Prince of Persia: Warrior Within |nxtcanongame = Prince of Persia: The Forgotten Sands (DS) }} Prince of Persia: Rival Swords is a portal third-person action adventure video game developed by Ubisoft Montreal, Pipeworks and published by Ubisoft for the PlayStation Portable, Nintendo Wii. Like Prince of Persia: Revelations, Rival Swords is a direct port of Prince of Persia: The Two Thrones[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A_Xrqzhwavo Prince of Persia: Rival Swords - Game Trailers.com Review], released for and the in 2005. When released on the Nintendo Wii, its control scheme was modified to suit the needs of the . The game was released April 3d and 5th, 2007Ubisoft Announces Prince of Persia: Rival Swords: Nintendo fans treated to a double-dose of the prince.. It was rated T for Blood and Violence by the ESRB unlike its original which was rated M. Story Official Description Characters *'Prince' - The protagonist of The Sands of Time Trilogy, the Prince returns to his home in Babylon to find his kingdom under siege by the Scythians, led by the Vizier. When Kaileena is killed, he is infected by the Sands of Time and his darker persona is given sentience in the form of the Dark Prince. **'Dark Prince' - The Dark Prince is agglomeration of the Prince's darker qualities and guides the Prince through the transition of his powers when he takes over his body. Though he appears to be an ally of the Prince, in truth, the Dark Prince works toward his own goals for power and control over his dominant persona. *'Kaileena' - The Empress of Time narrates the harrowing tale of the Prince after she is killed and the Sands of Time are recreated by the Vizier. *'Farah' - A prisoner of the Vizier, Farah inadvertently reunites with the Prince and works to free Babylon's citizens from the reign of the Vizier, now a self-proclaimed god known as Zurvan. *'Vizier' - Resurrected by the actions of the Prince (who prevented the creation of the Sands of Time by rescuing Kaileena), the Vizier continues his quest for immortality and earns it when he kills Kaileena and recreates the Sands of Time. **'Zurvan' - The alter ego of the Vizier, Zurvan reigns over the Prince's kingdom with the powers of the Sands of Time and the Scythian army, transformed into Sand Creatures. Summary Enemies *Chameleon *Dark Prince *Enchantress *Hunter Hounds *Illusions *Klompa *Mahasti *Reptus *Sand Archers *Sand Gate Guard *Sand Guards *Stone Golem *Thrall *Twin Warriors *Zurvan *Scythians Gameplay Reception Prince of Persia: Rival Swords was received with mixed to average reviews from the gaming press and users alike. In general, gave the PlayStation Portable and Wii a 74 and 70, with a user score of 8.1 for the PSP and 7.8 for the Wii.[http://www.metacritic.com/game/psp/prince-of-persia-rival-swords Prince of Persia: Rival Swords (2007) - Metacritic (PSP)][http://www.metacritic.com/game/wii/prince-of-persia-rival-swords Prince of Persia: Rival Swords (2007) - Metacritic (Wii)] gave Rival Swords 70.44% for the PlayStation Portable and a 71.22% for the Wii.[http://www.gamerankings.com/wii/934872-prince-of-persia-rival-swords/index.html Prince of Persia: Rival Swords Nintendo Wii (GameRankings)][http://www.gamerankings.com/psp/935507-prince-of-persia-rival-swords/index.html Prince of Persia: Rival Swords PlayStation Portable (GameRankings)] PSP version of Rival Swords a generally favorable review with a score of 8.1, outlining the positives of the the game's transistor from home console to portable systems, while highlighting the setbacks of the game (graphical downgrade, audio issues and mini-games)Prince of Persia Rival Swords Review (PSP) - Gamespot.com 's review of the Wii version of Rival Swords, which featured a toning down of violence, blood and gore, was also favorable, their major quibbles being the $49.99 price tag and control issues with the camera. The game's only major difference, the implementation of the Wii remote, worked for a more immersive player experience, but also made for unnecessary difficulty as the camera controls were "sloppy" and slow to respond.[http://www.ign.com/articles/2007/04/04/prince-of-persia-rival-swords-review-2 Prince of Persia: Rival Swords - IGN.com] review for the Nintendo Wii was not dissimilar from the aforementioned, however, believed the story (dependent on the previous games) would leave newcomers "lost". Gallery PSP Wii References }} Category:Sands of Time Canon Category:Two Thrones Category:Games Category:Handheld Games